This research focuses upon several clinically important aspects of the relationship between the central nervous system (CNS) and metablolism. The major thrust concerns the nature of the signals that indicate to the CNS the current level of adiposity and other relevant information (such as stomach contents, food palatability, etc.) necessary for the appropriate control of single-meal and long-term, weight-maintaining food intake. In particular, this research is considering the potential role(s) of several metabolic peptide hormones in influencing food intake and body adiposity. The research could potentially suggest novel approaches to the long-term therapy of obesity through artificial manipulation of the CNS signalling system. Included in the proposed research are experiments on the function of CNS glucoreceptors which are thought to influence meal onset and offset as well as the secretions of peripheral metabolic hormones (especially insulin). These CNS glucoreceptors will be studied via use of specific drugs that block their glucoreceptive function.